One or more aspects of the invention relate to computer interfaces, and in particular to the generation of a set of updated interface settings for an interface between a processor and an electronic component.
Real Time Eye Measurements inside a system is one step in high speed interfaces, for example an elastic interface, and reliable connections in high end server designs. Initial interface parameter settings are based on or learned from a subset of hardware distribution.
It becomes difficult to predict future process variation and tolerances in silicon performance and wiring. Defining a common set of parameters valid for entire hardware distribution becomes more and more difficult.